Look At The Mess We've Made - Jalex
by Alltimebandsluts
Summary: Alex works, Jack cleans. It how it's always been. So when Jack forgets to clean and Alex comes home from work to a dirty house, they make more of a mess that Jack will have to clean. -lots of sex okay-


It's a simple relationship. Alex works Jack cleans. It' always been Jack's job to clean, even before they were together. _"Jack, can you please make sure the living room is cleaned up?" "Jack, can you please check the bathroom for dirty towels?" "Jack, I know Alex is over but can you please unload the dishwasher?"_

And Jack would do it without arguing. "Is it weird?" Jack asked Alex when he made a remark about how he almost seemed to like to clean.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "But can you come and clean up my room?"

"Not exactly in the mood to touch a whole bunch of stuff you've probably jizzed on."

Alex had laughed.

So now, in their early twenties, they were a couple, just like everyone expected and they lived together, Alex's arm was hooked around Jack's waist, sleeping contently.

At least until his alarm went off. Jack made a noise. That was one of the problems with Alex having an alarm. It woke Jack up as well.

"Just go back to sleep," Alex mumbled, shutting it off and getting up.

"Gladly," Jack mumbled, rolling back over and quickly falling asleep.

Alex did his morning routine, eating breakfast, showering, and getting dressed. He tried to clean up after himself, but most of the time Jack would whine about how _That isn't where the towels go, Alex_ or _The bowls go on this side of the dishwasher, Alex_ or _You can not keep putting reds with whites, Alex_. So he decided just to leave the cleaning to Jack.

"Jack," Alex said, fixing his tie and kissing his cheek.

"Ugh?"

"Hey, could you clean up today, if you have time?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Jack mumbled, not really listening.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, have fun at work." Jack said, grabbing Alex's pillow to snuggle with. Alex rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek again.

Alex left, making sure not to slam the door behind him. He was not looking forward to making small talk with a bunch of old people at his accounting job. Yeah, it brought in good money and it wasn't the most difficult job, he just would much rather be at home, throwing popcorn at Jack and laughing at stupid movies.

Jack finally got out of bed around ten. He yawned, taking a shower. He kicked his and Alex's clothes in the corner of the bathroom, he would deal with that later. He gave a second glace at the clothes, trying to remember if Alex had told him to clean up or not. He just shrugged, if he did that was his own fault. He should know better than to give instructions to a sleepy Jack. He should write it down.

Jack laid in his bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. He really wished Alex didn't have to work on this Saturday. Usually they had "Yay, it's finally the weekend sex!" but with Alex working on a Saturday, they hadn't.

And Jack was horny.

He got up, still holding onto the towel, and went into their closet. He moved around a few of the boxes, finding the black one that Alex didn't know about. He took a deep breath, taking it down and walking back to the bed.

He opened up their bedside table, finding the lube that had sadly been rejected last night. He set it next to box and opened it, scratching his still damp hair. He opened the box, looking at the different toys in it.

He finally settled on the red vibrator. It wasn't as big as Alex, but hey, Alex didn't vibrate.

Jack squirted some lube onto his fingers, laying on his back and spreading his legs.

He didn't honestly know why he still stretched himself, the majority of the time he didn't need to, him and Alex fooled around that much. While it may not be real sex, it was still _"Sh, Jack, people think we're just having lunch in my office_." whispers as Alex fingered him in his office.

He still loved it. He loved knowing that something bigger and better would be coming later.

He let out a breathy noise as he pushed two fingers into himself, spreading them.

And when he was alone, he could drag it out as long as he wanted. With Alex it was all fast and there wasn't enough time to really be able to appreciate what was happening.

He tried finding is prostrate, no matter how many times he did this he always had difficulty doing that. He stuck his tongue out in concentration.

Finally, his fingers brushed against it and he whimpered, pressing against it harder. His back arched and he let out a moan, insterting a third finger. He could feel pre-come dripping down his cock and he pulled his fingers out, whimpering at the emptiness.

He reached over, spilling lube onto the vibrator before slowly pushing it into himself. He let out a small cry at the slight stretch that was there and took a deep breath before switching to the second setting.

He moaned, thrusting it in and out of himself, trying to find his prostrate again. He sucked on his lower lip, throwing his head back as he turned it up to the third setting, and at the same time sucessfully hitting that one spot. He picked up the pace, quickly hitting his prostrate but trying to keep it drawn out enough that he would be able to stave off his orgasm for a least a while.

He spread his legs even more, his hard cock begging for some sort of attention. He switched it up a setting again, lightly trailing his fingers along the veins on his cock. He let out a loud cry at the feather-soft touch, biting his lip. "Fu-Fuck." He moaned, hestitating before turning it up another setting. _Just... A... Little... Longer..._ He thought, quickly jerking his cock, pre-come mixing with the lube that was still on his fingers.

The fifth and last setting was always the one that got him off the fastest, and he still wasn't quite ready to lose control yet. He hadn't been able to do this in a while, and that just made it all that sweeter.

He let out a loud moan as he turned it onto the last setting, thrusting it hard against his prostrate now. He squeezed his cock as he felt his orgasm approaching, wanting to drag it out just a little longer.

He glanced at the cock ring that he knew was in the box. Sometimes, just sometimes, when he was feeling up to it, he would put it on, and put a small vibrator up himself and do the house chores, seeing how many he could do before he offically lost control.

He let out a cry, deciding that he was too far gone to get the cock ring. He let out a moan, coming hard all over himself. He le tthe vibrator going hard against his prostrate, whimpering at how it felt against his over-sensitive body.

He finally pulled it out, letting out a cry at the emptiness.

He got up after several minutes of panting and went into the bathroom, wetting a warm washcloth and wiping himself down, making little noises as it hit his still oversensitive skin.

He glanced at the clock, it was only a little after noon, he had time to relax before he cleaned and Alex got home. He didn't know why he kept his sex toys a secret from Alex. He did love him, but these were his and he did not want to share them with Alex. Did not want Alex to have control over something else.

Meanwhile, across town, Alex was checking out of work, wondering if Jack saw his note he left him on the counter. _Oh, forgot to mention, I only have to work until noon today! I'll try to be home soon so you and I can have some fun ;) Love you!_

He thought about calling him just to be sure, but decided against it. He was almost home, and if Jack wasn't expecting him, it would be a pleasent surprise.

At exactly twelve twenty, he arrived home, opening up the door quietly.

Jack, who was in his room, set the vibrator back in the box and was going to put the box back where it was when -

"Hey, Jack, I'm home!"

He let out a gasp, there was no way that he could get it back into the closet without Alex noticing.

Frantically, he shoved it under the covers that had pooled around the bed, yanking on shorts.

"Hi Alex," He said. Alex looked around, he didn't look too happy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, did you clean like I asked you to clean?"

"You asked me to clean?"

Alex stared at him in surprise. "Jack, that was our arrangement. You clean, I work. What the hell got into you?"

Jack bit his lip, trying not to smile at the comment. Oh, if only he knew what in fact had gotten into him.

Alex got even more upset at the grin that was on Jack's face that he was pretty bad at hiding. "You think that's funny?" He snapped. "Jack, I stare at ugly faces all day to support you and instead of cleaning you just lounge around. You know what, I think it's my turn for a laugh." He went to the closet, and Jack could hear things moving around in there.

Jack looked away from the closet, glancing at where the box was hidden under the covers. Oh God, oh God.

Alex came out, holding a bag. He threw it at Jack. "Change." He said, his voice low. It was an order.

"Here?" Jack asked, nerves seeping in, hoping he would say yes. If he left the room and Alex found the box...

"Yes." Alex responded, cutting Jack's thoughts off. "I want to see your reaction."

Jack let out a deep breath that he hadn't even been aware he was holding in. He dumped the bags contents onto the bed and let out surprised gasp. It was a skimpy, tiny, French Maid outfit. "Alex, you know we don't do this." He said.

"Well, we do now." Alex said. "Now change, before I make you do it."

Jack swallowed. First there wast the stockings - no wait - the underwear? He wasn't even sure it could be called that. It was black and skimpy and _where the hell was he supposed to put his junk?_ He just swallowed, taking off his shorts. He pulled the underwear on, trying to get comfortable in it. He tried fitting his dick into it, but gave up, letting the head stick out and his balls hang. He then took a deep breath, stealing a glance at Alex.

Alex had a sadistic smile on his face and he was watching Jack with something in his eyes that he hadn't seen before.

Jack then pulled the stocking on, letting out a breathy noise as they slid over his skin. "Oh, God." He mumbled to himself, sucking on his lower lip. They actually didn't feel too bad.

Then he pulled on the skirt, which was impossibly short, and didn't even fully cover his ass. He let out a whimper, feeling more vulnerable and humilitated than he had in a while. He then pulled on the shirt, buttoning the one button that held all of it together. "Even these?" He asked, picking up the high heels.

"They were in the bag, weren't they?" Alex snapped.

Jack took a deep breath before slipping them on.

"Okay, now what?" He asked, feeling blood rush to his cock. Yeah, this was all new to him, but it was pretty hot. He just wanted Alex to fuck him.

"Clean." Alex said.

"W-What?" Jack asked, confused.

"You heard me. Clean." Alex repeated. "Start with the bathroom."

Jack took a deep breath, shakily walking to the bathroom in his heels. Before this, he'd thought it was easy, he'd seen so many band sluts and just people walking around in them like it wasn nothing, but now, he felt like he was always in danger of falling.

He made it to the bathroom with Alex close behind. He took a deep breath, bending down to pick up the clothes. Alex made a noise and Jack bit back a smile, wiggling his hips a little. He stole a glance at Alex as he put them in the hamper. He had a please look on his face, his arms were crossed and there was a noticable bulge in his work pants.

By the time Jack finished the bathroom, his feet were killing him and he had fallen over twice, making Alex laugh.

"Kitchen." Alex said. Jack bit his lip, that was downstairs.

"Alex, I-" He started before Alex interupted him.

"Just take off the heels, but put them back on." He gave him a small smile as if reassuring him that this was game and that he could stop playing whenever he wanted, but Jack didn't want to stop playing.

He managed to make it to the stairs in his heels, but slipped them off, quickly going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There, he found the note that Alex had left him and he crumpled it into a ball, throwing it away. He finished the kitchen quickly, since there wasn't much that had to be done, since he had cleaned it yesterday after supper.

"Shame you just _had_ to clean it yesterday." Alex said as Jack bent down to fix the rug. Jack looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "It would of been fun to see you wipe down the floors on your hands and knees, trying to get whatever the hell you swore was on the floors off. But at the same time, I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself. I probably would just hike up that slutty little skirt and do you right here, on the floor."

Jack let out a whine, feeling his cock go from semi-hard to fully hard with those words.

"Maybe another time." Alex finished. "Come on, bedroom."

Jack felt his mouth go dry. He had forgotten about the box up until that moment. What would Alex say when he saw it?

Jack was nervous, thinking that he could probably just end it here, and they would just get each other off and Alex would disappear into his office and Jack would be able to put the box away and he wouldn't have to worry about whatever Alex would say about the box. The safe word was on the tip of his tongue, but he ignored it.

Maybe it was time that Alex found out about it.

He followed him into the room, picking up clothes and tissues off the floor, putting them away. He hesitated at the bed. "Go." Alex snapped.

Jack let out a sigh, taking the black box out from where it was hidden and setting it on the dresser. Alex's eyes widened and Jack ignored him, fixing the bed. When he was done he sat on the bed, crossed his arms, and put one leg over the other and looked away from Alex.

Alex picked up the box, taking off the lid. Jack heard him let out a small gasp and Jack watched him as he made his way to the bed, dumping the contents on the bed.

"What the fuck, Jack?" Alex asked him, angry. Jack didn't say anything. "You-You fucking kept this from me?" Jack nodded once. "Why? Every other time I've mentioned bringing toys into this relationship, you'd shake your head, 'Oh no, Alex, that isn't sanitary.' or 'I like your cock more than those toys.' So why do you have these? God, these better fucking be yours!"

Alex was upset, but that last comment made Jack upset as well. "What the fuck, Alex? You think I'd cheat on you?" He asked, standing up.

Alex was rubbing the back of his neck, not meeting Jack's eyes. "I don't know." He finally said. "You - you - you just never _told_ me what you ever do when I'm gone. You can't clean from nine to five every day! And, I don't know! Just tell me you aren't!" He finally looked at Jack and Jack let out small gasp. Tears were beginning to fill in Alex's eyes.

"Alex, Alex, hey, no. Don't cry. I would never, ever cheat on you. I swear." He made his way to Alex, hesitating before hugging him. "I just... got bored by myself so I got these. I never told you because I liked to be in control of something for once."

"Control?" Alex repeated, pulling out of Jack's hug. Jack nodded. "Well, let me just say one thing. You're not-" he shoved Jack onto the bed. "-going to have that tonight."

Jack felt blood rush back to his cock. After that little session with Alex, he had gone down a bit. Alex went to his closet, coming back with two ties. He threw them on the bed, searching for something in the mix of sex toys. He finally pulled out the cock ring and he set it on the dresser.

"Hands and knees." He told Jack. "On the floor." He corrected with he started to move on the bed. "Edge of the bed."

Jack did so, sticking his ass in the air. Alex pulled off his clothes, keeping his boxers on. He went over to the bed, taking the ties.

He grabbed Jack's wrist, tying each of them to the bed posts. Jack took a deep breath, trying to get comfortable. He pressed his face against the bed sheets, trying to see what Alex was grabbing.

He let out a whimper as he felt Alex pull down the underwear, biting his lip.

"Why do you have so many fucking dildos?" Alex asked him. "There's like four..."

Jack took a deep breath. "Three."

"No, I'm holding four."

"One's a vibrator." He mumbled, pressing his face against the bed.

"What?"

"I said, 'One's a vibrator'." He repeated louder this time. "The red one."

He heard a faint buzzing sound fill the room and Alex laughed. "Well I'll be damned. And I bet you just love this one, don't you?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Good to know." Alex said. Jack heard him get up and then saw him place the three dildos back on the bed. "We'll be using this one on you tonight."

Alex got up, getting the cock ring and setting in on the floor next to him. Jack's cock was standing fully erect and he let out whine as Alex left him there. He knew how sadistic Alex could be at times, and it wouldn't surprise him if he left him there for hours.

Then Alex was back, slipping his lubed hand around Jack. Jack let out a groan as Alex started stroking him gently, squeezing the head lightly. "Alex," He moaned, trying to move his hips so that he could get even more contact. Despite how they acted in bed, that was the only thing Alex wanted to be called. It was his and Jack's way of knowing who was in charge.

"No." Alex said, hitting his ass roughly. "Don't move, you slut."

Jack let out a whimper, trying to keep his hips still. Alex grabbed the cock ring, managing to slip it on Jack without him noticing. Jack let out a whine, a second too late. "Alex!" He yelled, realizing he had the cock ring on. Now was not the time to play with this.

"What?" Alex asked, playing innocent. "Are you upset that you can't come yet? Are you already dying for release? Baby boy, we haven't even done anything yet." He grabbed the vibrator, then set it back down. As much as he wanted to play rough, he didn't want to hurt Jack by not stretching him.

He spilled lube onto his fingers, carefully inserting one before laughing. "Jack, you're already stretched!" Jack nodded in shame, his cheeks turning red. "What did you do before I got here?" He asked, quickly slipping two more in with the first one, just because he could drag this out as long as he wanted. Jack didn't answer, just whined and wrapped his fingers around the bed post, trying with all his might not to thrust back onto Alex's fingers.

"I asked," Alex said, getting up slightly and grabbing onto Jack's hair, pulling him back. "You a question, slut. You should answer, since I am the one who is in control of whether you get to come or not."

Jack was a whimpering mess. Alex was just _barely_ brushing over his prostrate, and the cock right was tight, but not tight enough to hold in the pre-come, so pre-come was dripping down his cock and he could feel it over his oversensitive skin and now Alex wanted him to answer a question? Jack struggled to remember what the question had been, letting out a cry when Alex pulled his head back even farther.

"I-I fuc-fucked my-myself-f with-th the vi-vi-vibra-a-tor-r." Jack stammered out as Alex started thrusting his fingers into him at a faster rate.

Alex laughed, crooking his fingers to touch his prostrate. Jack let out a cry, burying his face in the bedsheets. _Don't move, don't move, don't move._ He thought over and over to himself.

"Such a dirty boy." Alex said, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on Jack's shorts he had been wearing. "Well... let's see this vibrator, shall we? It's not that big... but I mean, it vibrates, doesn't it? Is it your favorite?"

Jack nodded. Alex lubed it up before slipping it into Jack's loose hole. Jack let out a cry as Alex turned it on the last setting. "Alex, Alex, fuck!" He cried out.

Alex stood up, going to the bedside table. "You know... you're not the only one in this house who has been hiding things." Alex said, pulling something out of the drawer. "Jack, look at me when I am speaking to you, slut."

Jack looked up at him, but it was hard with a vibrator going as full speed against his prostrate, without him being able to come. He was breathing hard, biting his lips and moaning.

Alex sat on the bed, still wearing his boxers. He was holding his own vibrator, a dark purple one. "Lex, what are you-"

"Sh." Alex said. "You look so pretty like that, Jack, with your hair all mused from me pulling it and your lips all torn up, and your ass sticking in the air with the vibrator inside of you and your arms tied up... I should take pictures."

He was holding the lube and Jack let out a moan, thinking he knew where this was going.

Alex pulled off his boxers, giving his half-hard cock a few strokes. Jack bit his lip, he was a cum slut, there was no denying that. Alex used to tease him about it, but then he realized how hot it was to watch his boyfriend lap up every drop of come off his slit; or watch him whine and beg for Alex to come over his face.

Alex poured lube on his fingers, spreading his legs. Jack let out a moan at the same time Alex did as he watched Alex insert two fingers into himself. Alex's pink hole clenched around his fingers as he stretched himself slowly.

Alex smirked, watching Jack as he watched Alex stretch himself, his eyes following his fingers as they moved in and out of his hole.

Once felt that he was stretched enough, he picked up his vibrator, spilling lube onto it. Jack watched as he carefully inserted it into himself and turned it on.

Jack felt like he was high. He was in pain from his swollen cock, which was leaking more pre-come than he had ever, he had his favorite sex toy inside of him, and his hot boyfriend was masturbating in front of him with a vibrator, but he wasn't allowed to come.

Alex let out a moan, and Jack was biting his lip, trying to get closer to Alex.

He rarely topped, it just wasn't his style, but when he did he always tried to pay special attention to Alex's face. Now that he didn't have anything else to do, he could give it his undivided attention.

He watched as Alex would toss his head back, his eyes squeezing shut and the way he bit his lip and moaned when he brushed against his prostrate. Jack was breathing heavily, almost forgetting about the vibrator that was inside of him.

He then watched as the toy would insert Alex, how he would move his hips forward slightly when he pulled it almost all of the way out, trying to get something inside of him, already missing the feeling of being full.

"Oh, fuck!" Alex cried out. "I'm gonna come. Do you want me to come all over your face, you cum-slut?" Alex asked Jack, slowly turning down the settings on his vibrator.

Jack moaned. "Yes, yes, yes, please Alex." He begged, still trying to move forward.

Alex smirked, moving towards him. "You better not miss any of it." He hissed at Jack, grabbing his head and pulling him down onto his cock.

He let out a cry as he came into Jack's mouth, tossing his head back. Jack quickly swallowed, licking the head of Alex's sensitive cock, sucking at the head and trying to make sure that he got everything.

Alex was panting, collapsing on the bed. "Alex," Jack whimpered, shaking his hips and hoping that Alex wouldn't just leave him there with a fuckig vibrator shoved inside of him.

Alex got up, stroking his cock, trying to get it up.

He went behind Jack, slowly pulling out the vibrator. Jack let out a moan, he was shaking and he couldn't come, yet it felt like it'd been hours since Alex put the cock ring on.

He let out a scream when he felt Alex's tongue lapping at his stretched hole. Alex sucked on his enterance, slapping his ass a few times. He then pressed two fingers inside of Jack, rubbing roughly against his prostrate. Jack let out another scream, it was too much for him.

He saw black dots dance in front of his eyes and he was sweating, his hair was sticking to his forehead and he was in so much pleasure he was close to pain.

"You want me to fuck you?" Alex asked him hotly, still fucking him with the two fingers.

"Y-y-yes-s, Al-Alex-x." Jack stammered.

"You want me to fuck you hard and fast? Go rough? Make you scream and beg for release like the filthy little slut you are?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled. "Please, Alex, please fuck me. I want you cock deep inside of me, hell, I need it! Please, please, please."

Alex smirked, pulling out the two fingers and lining up with Jack's hole. He pushed into him quickly, not even pausing to wait for him to adjust - that wasn't needed. Jack let out a scream, feeling tears in his eyes. He needed to come.

Alex grabbed onto his hair, yanking his head back. "Oh, you're gonna be so fucking wrecked, Baby boy." He said, laughing softly.

Jack let out a whimper. "Oh, God." He mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie." Alex laughed, pulliong on his hair. "Even he can't save you now."

Alex gripped his hips roughly, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach. "You need to come, Baby?" He asked him, pressing roughly against his prostrate.

"Yes, please." Jack moaned.

With one hand, Alex grabbed onto the cock ring, and with the other, he grabbed onto Jack's throat, squeezing. "Beg." He hissed.

Jack let out a strangled gasp. Alex was on the verge of choking him, something they had only done once before, and he was asking him to _beg for it?_

He tried to take a deep breath, but gave up. "Please, please, please, oh, God Alex, please let me come. I've been a bad boy, I know I have, but we've been going at this for so long, and I need to come and I promise that I'll never keep anything from you again and I won't ever forget to clean. Please..."

Alex grinned, satisfied. He pulled off the cock ring, tossing it somewhere in the room and pressed his hand down completely on Jack's neck, checking off all oxygen.

He leaned down, stroking his cock, and whispered, "Come."

Jack came with a small, strangled cry, collasping on the bed. He saw stars dance in front of his eyes, and wasn't even aware that Alex had pulled out or away from him, he was just aware of the intense pleasure that was flowing through his veins.

Then, he felt Alex pulling at the ties, laying his hands on the bed. He let out a whimper as he felt the blood rush back into them.

Then he felt Alex pulling him onto the bed, pulling off the skimpy outfit and putting shorts on him. He pulled the covers over him, his eyes slipping shut.

After a few minutes he felt the bed dip as Alex got in next to him, moving so he was snuggled against him.

"Now I have to clean again." He mumbled sleepily.

Alex laughed, wrapping his arms around him. "Later. For now, sleep Jacky."

A/N: I may write a sequel to this one, but if I do it won't show up as being chaptered, it will be its own seperate story called "Look at the mess we've made pt. 2" or something like that. :-)


End file.
